A hero's sorrow's
by boatsandhoes
Summary: A more realistic version of Majora’s mask. This fic is set just after stone tower and tells of Links previous three days. just a little one-shot i cooked up. Pretty dark I must add to all those who don’t like graphic imagery and lots of character death.


**Hey! So out of the blue I thought of this one-shot, enjoy!**

**I didn't know what to rate this so it's just general and I can't decide whether the title reflects on the story that well....meh.**

**Oh and to prevent confusion the beam of light at the start is that beam where after you kill the temple boss you get transported to outside the dungeon.**

A beam of light fell from the sky, just falling outside the entrance of stone tower. Link emerged from the light, badly wounded. The light then disappeared back into the heavens, the first thing Link noticed was the evening dusk beginning to set over the doomed land of Termina, off in the distance the moon was impossibly close to Clock town and Link had no time to spare, the loss of Epona, Tael and his Ocarina over the past few days seriously hindered the time it took for him to return to clock town.

Dragging his sword and shield through the mud he made his way to the music box house, he needed to rest and prepare for the journey back to Clock town and for the final confrontation with the skull kid. Just as he got to the door he heard the distant screech of a Gibdo, and sure enough the several monstrosities circling the dank well on the distance slowly began to limp towards the house moaning. Wasting no time Link kicked the door open and burst in the house, all the candles in the house had been burnt out. Before he entered stone tower he saw a small girl running about outside but at the sight of Link she barricaded herself inside. Dismissing her as safe inside he carried on to free the final giant in stone tower.

He instantly thought it strange that the door was unlocked and the girl was nowhere to be seen, Link simply assumed that her and her parent's had fled to Hyrule before the moon fell. He sat at the table and placed his sword, his charred shield and the giants mask on the table. These were the only items he had left that were essential to his quest. He was forced to leave all the others items he had acquired after he used them. Not even the hero of time could carry so many things. Wiping the fresh blood of his sword that had belonged to Twinmold, he placed his sword and shield on the table, he got up and looked through the cupboards only to find them completely empty, he sat down at the table again and picked up the giants mask. If he survived this and managed to save Termina the last thing he wanted was to be reminded of his painfully lonely quest, he dropped the mask on the floor and shattered it to a million pieces with a mighty thrust of his sword.

The shattering of the mask echoed through the desolate house and rung through the basement, just before Link sat down he heard an empty moan come from the basement. Taking up his sword he cautiously walked into the inky depths if the house. He peered through the darkness and his heart began to pound as he heard movement resonate from the black. Dead in the centre of the room Link made out a huddled mass of white bandages on its knee's apparently eating, whatever it was gnawing on made a sickening squelching sound, was it a human? Link thought desperately. Suddenly apparent Gibdo stopped and slowly turned around. Link gasped at the Gibdo's face, not only was it badly wrapped the Gibdo's face was completely exposed. Link saw that the Gibdo was just an average faced man with bloodshot eyes, the fresh blood of his meal dripped from his chin and mouth. Before the monster could make any movement Link had closed his eyes and sliced his neck, he usually didn't mind killing monsters, but over the past few days he had experienced death and loss first hand, and this 'Gibdo' was once a man, a man reduced to a monster by the evil from stone tower. A man reduced to feeding on his daughter.

Now slightly nauseous, Link walked back up the stairs and sat down at the table, dropping his blood stained sword on the floor. The true nightmare started a back on the first day. Link's adventure before was actually pretty easy, he had the aid and companionship of Tael and Epona to help him through and the Ocarina of time to let him 'reset' the three day cycle whenever he failed or something went wrong. But then disaster stuck, just in the midst of fighting Goht at snowhead, Link was stuck hard by the giant mechanical beast, he collided hard on the ground and a distinct breaking sound echoed through the empty hall's of Goht's lair. Panicking, Link rummaged around his tunic and found several blue shards, what was left of the Ocarina of time.

"Tael, What do i do?!" Link said urgently. But there came no reply.

"Tael?" Link repeated, he stood up and just as he was about to call for his fairy again he noticed a flickering light buried half in the slow a few meters away, he ran towards it now seriously worried and when he got there the crimson stained fairy flickered out and died.

Link opened his eyes suddenly, punching at the air with his fist. Heavily breathing, he looked around and gained his bearings, the lonely shack of a house was now almost completely dark, he must have drifted off. His heart pounding he searched for a clock desperately and sure enough lying on the floor was a small clock. It was eleven pm, Link had one hour to get to town. He picked up his sword and shield from the ground and took a deep sigh. Link charged out the house ignoring his aching limbs and screaming wounds, breaking the barrier of Gibdo's and avoiding the various keese and floating skulls he came to the edge of the canyon. Realising that time was short he held his breathe and jumped into the river below.

Link hit the water and instantly the current began to pull him towards the swamp, Link frantically splashed in the water grabbing for the ledge, if he got pulled into the swamp he would never make it through the poisonous marshes back to town. Luckily he managed to grab onto ledge and he pulled himself up coughing and spluttering out the infested water. He stood up and looked up at the canyon edge; the Gibdo's were waiting there watching Link. They gave him one last glare and then all sunk back into the ground. Link shook the excess water of him and began to run down before the river octorks caught wind of his presence, the last thing he needed was to be pelted with rocks.

Running through the passage towards clock town, Link simply kept running and running for what seemed like an age, completely unaware of his dangerous surroundings of bombchu's and floating skulls. Just before he escaped the eerie canyons of Ikana a familiar mocking laugh of a certain ghost caught his ears. He turned around and found the only civilised spirit of Ikana; the one eyed ghost sitting on a nearby ledge, as always clutching his stick.

"I thought the idea was to flee from Clock town, not to return there" The spirit questioned with its mocking tone.

"The moon is not long to fall and unless you want to become like myself and so many other spirits, i suggest you take refuge somewhere."

"And unless you want to end up like this fellow there i suggest you do it before you are killed by the many monsters of Ikana." With that the spirit faded for the last time. Revealing the remains of what appeared to be a blue haired child with patented, blood stained clothes.

Link took his hat of in respect and approached the body, he flipped it over. The dead face of Kafei stared at Link. Even in death his bright blue eyes showed the spirit of a man. Kafei clutched in his hands, a grey mask with a strange pattern on it close to his chest. Link knew that this must have been the mask he mentioned he was going to raid from Sakon's hideout so as to complete his vows with Anju. Giving Kafei one last respectful bow he began running towards Clock town again.

Finally he arrived and limped through the east gate, bloodied and bruised from his journey. The whole section of town was deserted. The moon was now practically touching the top of the clock tower. Still limping, Link made his way to the foot of the clock tower. He heard the piercing screech of Majora ring through Clock town and the moon gave a mighty rumble and began slowly falling. Wasting no time Link quickly scaled the Clock tower and finally reached the top, his whole journey led up to this moment.

"You came..." The skull kid muttered. Saying nothing Link drew his sword.

"Heh, It's kinda funny that you came all this way to fail" The skull said in a mocking tone. Link let out a growl and lunged at skull kid.

"Too slow!" Laughed the skull kid.

"Not only are you about to fail, but you're gonna let down all the people that died trying to help you..." The skull kid mused. Before him Link saw all the bodies of all the people; Epona, Cremia and Malon were first to die after Link broke his ocarina, they died in the alien invasion at midnight on day one... They were all abducted and Link waited and waited praying for their safe return. By morning there mangled corpses were left festering on the ranch's plains. Darmani, Mikau, Link couldn't heal them; he left their spirits wandering for all eternity, spreading sorrow wherever they went. The most recent bodies of Kafei and the father and child of Ikana were the freshest images branded in his mind.

Link shook his head and with a mighty roar threw his sword spinning through the air at the skull kid, with a sickening squelch the razor sharp blade sliced the skull kid's arm off and landed in the distance with a clatter. The skull kid fell to the floor writhing in pain, clutching at his severed shoulder. Link needed this one moment to call the giants, he felt around for his Ocarina when it struck him. The one tool he needed to bring his quest to an end was broke. The one item he held dearest to him had smashed. Link fell to his knees in defeat; his whole quest had ended in vein. The skull kid who was watching Link horrified that he might have stopped his plan realised what had happened. The skull kid laughed once more before he let out a final cough, he went limp and died.

Link watched as Majora's mask floated off its host and floated above link laughing. The haunting, hysterical, insane laughs of that accursed mask was the last thing Link heard before the weight of Majora's insanity, his hatred for mankind crushed Link.

**Okay, im pretty sure this is either really good or really bad. Either way let me know in a review (try not to be too harsh of it's the worse thing you've ever read heh)**

**And to prevent any confusion in end paragraph, Link gets crushed by the moon but i am personifying it as hatred insanity etc.**


End file.
